


Just Like Clockwork

by loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood, Blood and Gore, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Grave Robbers, M/M, Mad Scientists, Science Fiction, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: Jack and Rhys are obsessed with science, steam power and, most of all, one another. They are sure they will be the first to successfully fuse a human body to a functioning steam-powered limb. They WILL be the start of a revolution. At least, that's what they'd tell you.But sometimes in order to win, people have to lose things along the way....Like limbs.And sometimes those losses are intentional for the good of the cause. In this case?For the good of the science.





	Just Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> God. I don't...know if this will go anywhere. It'll be short if it does. I'll continue if people like the sound of it!

Lightning cracked across the black sky as a cloaked figure trailed across the street. The rain, with its heavy droplets and persistence, was creating rivers against the curves of the pavements and snaking between cobblestones. A roll of thunder made the window panes groan and the figure stepped beneath an arched doorway for a moment, glancing left and right, before continuing on their way. A very full but small burlap bag was hauled over their back, deeply sodden from the rain. At the end of the street down which the figure turned stood a house - the only one which had light glowing from the inside. The rest of the town slumbered on whilst the man in the house at the end of the street eagerly paced, drawing on a pipe, awaiting. 

The figure under the cloak smirked as they turned the key in the lock. 

"Oh thank fuck for that," came a breathy outburst. Rhys barely had time to place the bag down and throw back his hood before he was shoved against the door to close it, the mouth of his lover on his lips. They were deliciously warm against his ice-cold skin, and Jack noticed. He swiftly broke the kiss, stripped Rhys faster than he'd ever managed before, and took him by the shoulders to plonk him in a chair by the fire. Before Rhys could blink, the large woolen blanket that usually lived on the bed was around him and a cup of tea was in his hands. Jack fell to his knees before him and took his free hand in his own, kissing it delicately. 

"You were gone too long this time," he chided, eyebrows knitted tightly together. "I've  _ told  _ you _ - _ "

Rhys snatched his hand back. "I'm not a child. I don't expect to come home and be lectured by you, Jack."

Very swiftly, Jack seemed to change his tactics. Rhys watched the agglomeration of emotions that crossed his lover's features and couldn't help the smile that passed over his own. 

"No,  _ no,  _ you  _ know  _ why I'm upset. Every second you're out there I'm on the goddamn edge thinking you've been caught or you've fallen in and gotten stuck and in  _ this  _ weather,  _ shit _ , you'd have frozen to death! And-" He was cut off by Rhys' finger on his lips, and then Rhys' finger in his collar, and then Rhys pulling him up tall so that their faces were less than an inch apart. 

"I'm a professional. You don't need to worry about me so much. But…" Rhys tinged pink. He cast his gaze down to his lap. "I like that you do."

A finger curled under his chin and they were kissing again, gentle at first but then Rhys was warm enough (perhaps not, but in the moment he didn't care) so he threw off the blanket and pushed Jack back onto the hearth rug. He joined him there, kissing him and tugging off his cravat, his shirt and his pants.

"Why do you always insist on wearing so many belts?" Rhys hissed, struggling to remove one that was laden with pouches. Jack chuckled under him but soon they were both there, naked and writhing in front of the roaring flames that were licking out from and dancing within the fireplace.

Without looking or breaking the kiss once, which Rhys found incredibly impressive, Jack retrieved a small vial of oil which he waggled in Rhys' face. Rhys rolled his eyes before rolling over onto his back. Jack clambered over him and flicked open the bottle. 

"You did a great job, baby," he cooed, applying some oil to his fingers. Rhys swallowed and rocked his hips a little in anticipation, throwing his head back when Jack's fingers slipped inside of him. "You're gonna make us rich. We're gonna prove all those dickheads at college wrong. Our discoveries will go down in history and it's all because you're so fucking perfect." Whenever Jack opened his fingers and worked him loose, Rhys saw stars. This was no exception. 

"I'm gonna fill you up so good, baby. You deserve a reward for all your hard work tonight." 

It wasn't long before Jack was pressing himself up against his hole and sliding in, making both men moan and throw their heads back in lust. 

"Jack," Rhys whimpered, reaching out his hands and locking them around Jack's neck. Jack bent forward and kissed him, the change in angle causing Rhys to whine and buck his hips. " _ Jaa--ack." _

_ " _ That's it, pumpkin. Oh  _ fuck. _ " 

They were already slamming together at this point and Rhys could feel that he was getting close. Embarrassed, he cupped Jack's cheeks.

"S-slow down," he mumbled, but a wicked look crossed Jack's face and he shook his head before throwing Rhys' legs over his shoulders. "Ngh...no, not yet-" 

But Jack just floored him then. He grasped onto Rhys' throbbing cock and stroked so fast as he pounded into him that Rhys screamed out a raucous moan and came all over his chest. As he tried to recover, Jack gripped his thighs hard and piled into him until he too grunted and moaned and collapsed almost fully on top of him. 

They lay there for a short while, catching their breath, gazing at one another. Rhys looked down and smirked. 

"You're still wearing your garters," he noted, grinning, pointing at Jack's socks. Jack grinned back.

"Just for you, babe," he replied, kissing him lightly on the nose before pushing himself into a sitting position. He cast his eyes over to the bag by the door. 

"You ready?" he asked, voice suddenly low. Rhys was on his feet, wrapping the blanket around himself. 

"Once I'm dressed, we can begin."

"You can always-"

Rhys placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, kneeling down to his height. 

"You've asked me a thousand times. I'm  _ certain. _ "

He helped Jack to his feet and together they moved to the door where Jack picked up the bag and peered inside.

"Oh, Rhysie, you  _ did  _ do well." They both watched as Jack produced the human arm from within the sack. "It's  _ perfect. _ Fresh too."

"Died yesterday."

"A quick burial then."

"The soil already looked disturbed when I arrived. Barely any different when I left."

Arm still in hand, Jack kissed Rhys on the cheek. 

"You are such a clever boy. Now, head down to the lab and settle yourself onto the chair. I've tried to make it as comfortable down there as I could."

"I'm sure you have, love," Rhys replied, smiling and wrapping his arms around Jack. "I'd never expect anything less."


End file.
